Terroris
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: [AU] [Viñetas] Somos locos, acosadores, asesinos, gatos y criaturas extrañas. Somos humanos, somos almas y también somos entes. Vivimos, reímos, lloramos, gritamos y sufrimos. Somos raros. Somos el terror en persona. Maka, eres una flor ponzoñosa y yo un pájaro torpe.
1. Primera vela

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo cara de reírme? Pues diré que no, ¿por qué? Porque este es un tema complicado y he de confesar que los personajes de SE no son míos_ —ya quisieras, Nitta—. _Son de Atsushi Okubo, hombre que debió habernos dado un final de mejor calidad. La imagen que he puesto tampoco es mía, derechos a quien la haya hecho.

_Hey_, ¿qué tal?

Quería relatar que hace unas semanas me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante —al menos para mi—, que me ha cambiado la vida y mi forma de ver la página, además de lo que escribo. Y dado ese punto he decidido subir esto. Y como dije en el _summary _este es un conjunto de viñetas que no tiene ninguna relación entre si.

Advertencia: Seguramente OoC —Out of Character—, AU y... nada de romance.

* * *

**Terroris.**

Primera vela: Locos.

_«¿Por qué me sonríes de esa forma, si un cuchillo has de portar?»_

* * *

Este en el que vivimos es un mundo de locos, creado por ellos y hecho solamente para _esas _personas —«¿Estás loco Soul?»Siempre me preguntan eso, incluso cuando no digo nada más que un comentario al aire pero parece ser que hoy en día todo es ofensivo, violento o vulgar—.Todos son, somos, niños jugando con cubos y _legos, _con los pañales puestos y ensuciándose en nuestra propia porquería, además de cuando llega el momento rompemos a llorar. Todo juegan en este pequeño ajedrez a ser dioses, a ser amigos con puñales tras la espalda y cuando menos lo esperes, te lo clavan. Juegan a ser felices e inocentes.

Cuando todos son babosas, serpientes y alacranes. Así de cierto, cruel y simple.

Maka es como una rosa negra; podrida y con espinas venenosas, apestosas. Y yo soy simplemente el pájaro torpe que bebé su néctar muerto, deleitándose de su poca vida y manchando el resto de _ser_ que me queda.

Y aun con su sonrisa ponzoñosa… sigue siendo hermosa y fea, como todos. Es original y a la vez igual a los demás. Todos estamos locos, cada uno de nosotros. Pero Maka es especial en cierta forma, o será mejor dicho porque yo la veo y siento especial, pero para los demás no es nada más que una chica _loca _del montón. Su locura la hace atrayente para mí, ¿cuantas veces me han dicho que uno involuntariamente busca lo mismo a lo que esta acostumbrado? Somos una sincronía, dos entes que se comprenden sin palabra y parecen unir sus almas.

¿Comienzo a reír ahora?

Y... mientras tu mueres, Maka, yo también muero. Junto a tu cuerpo, desangrándome y viendo cómo te desangras. Yo no hago nada, ¿por qué no hago nada? Y entonces sin dejar de observar el color escarlata en tu piel y sin dejar de trazar círculos burdos en ella, comienzo a reír porque, joder, éramos niños montando una ciudad enorme de legos a quienes los bloques se le han venido encima.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Segunda vela

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo cara de reírme? Pues diré que no, ¿por qué? Porque este es un tema complicado y he de confesar que los personajes de SE no son míos_ —ya quisieras, Nitta—. _Son de Atsushi Okubo, hombre que debió habernos dado un final de mejor calidad. La imagen que he puesto tampoco es mía, derechos a quien la haya hecho.

Como la vida es algo efímero —y a veces me da una paja que ni cuento sobre subir cosas aquí—, he decidido no esperar para subir la continuación de estas viñetas. Además de que por primera vez en mi existencia tengo algo _terminado_. Primero: Gracias por comentar. Han de tener tiempo libre o se lo consiguieron de alguna parte, así que se agradece. Segundo: Si, Bell, el título esta en latín. Es que soy muy original para mis cosas —sarcasmo—, veinte puntos por adivinar.

Advertencia: Seguramente OoC —Out of Character—, AU y... nada de romance.

* * *

**Terroris.**

Segunda vela: Acosadora.

_«Y aunque a ti te haga feliz, debo decir que tu amor solo me causa asco»_

* * *

—Tú eres la rana y yo la princesa —sonrió con amor. Un afecto enfermo y retorcido. El mismo con el que me acosó todo el año, porque Maka era eso: una acosadora—.Tú eres el lobo y yo los cerditos, los osos y yo Ricitos, el lobo feroz y yo Caperucita —musitó, y sus dedos bailaban mientras decía todo aquello sobre mis labios heridos y luego los suyos. Degustando el sabor de mi sangre mezclada con la propia. Era algo doloroso y a cada toque sentía un ardor en la zona, además de que mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y la herida en la pierna todavía latía ardiente por el cuchillo enterrado. Ella seguía sonriendo ajena a aquello, borracha de su propia felicidad.

_Mi_ acosadora.

«Acosar» que significa: «Perseguir a una persona o animal sin darle tregua ni descanso para detenerlo o cazarlo», pero por experiencia propia yo añadiría vivir de la felicidad propia de manera egoísta e inoportuna, porque al final todo aquello que ella siente no es nada más que _suyo _y no mío. Yo soy diferente, un ser más sencillo y monótono el cual ha tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse con esta tipa. A veces pienso que estaba escrito.

¿Qué era exactamente yo, entonces? No lo comprendo. Suele pasarme, las cosas se me escapan de la mente y me toma mucho tiempo atraparlas de vuelta. Todo esto me da dolor de cabeza.

Maka comenzó a reír y yo suspiré, sumiso, aunque lo que más deseaba era largarme de ahí, cosa imposible debido a mis heridas y porque mi acosadora había ocultado la llave en algún lugar y me encontraba literalmente atrapado. La presión de su flacucho cuerpo contra el mío no dejaba de recordarme la realidad, podía ser preciosa —lo era. Una chica preciosamente enferma— y aun así… al ver su mirada enamorada no podía sentir nada más que nauseas; vomito sangre y mariposas muertas.

Ella me amaba y yo no. El suyo era un amor repugnante, consumidor y agobiante. Yo solo quería volver a casa —aunque una parte de mí sentía que nunca iba volver—. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes la hubiera querido, en el sentido completo de la palabra, y admito que al principio fue así pero a veces ocurre que cuando conoces realmente cómo es una persona; cuando ves sus horrores, te arrepientes y los sentimientos cambian. Algo así ocurrió, parecido, pero solamente un poco. Con todo eso; lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasar, Maka me pregunta:

—Soul, ¿tú me amas? —Ensancha su sonrisa retorcida todavía jugueteando con mis labios y seguramente dibujando una sonrisa sangrienta a lo largo de mis mejillas. Ella esta fría—Porque yo sí.

Entre el silencio de mi propia existencia y la sumisión de mis emociones, solo logró responder, como siempre:

—Sí… te amo —y miento otra vez.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Tercera vela

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo cara de reírme? Pues diré que no, ¿por qué? Porque este es un tema complicado y he de confesar que los personajes de SE no son míos_ —ya quisieras, Nitta—. _Son de Atsushi Okubo, hombre que debió habernos dado un final de mejor calidad. La imagen que he puesto tampoco es mía, derechos a quien la haya hecho.

Miren quién llegué. Buenas, criaturas del (no) señor. Esta semana es corta, igual que esta viñeta. En fin, muchas gracias por pasar a leer; se agradecen los reviews que han mandado además de alertas y favoritos, personas con tiempo que me dan sus opiniones. Me ha sorprendido que les guste (por los temas que se habla) eso significa que algo en común tenemos, lectores o personas tras la pantalla. Ya estoy hablando estupideces. En fin.

Advertencia: Seguramente OoC —Out of Character—, AU y... nada de romance.

* * *

**Terroris.**

Tercera vela: Fantasma.

_«1...2...3, ¡BAM! ¡Es rojo como mis ojos!»_

* * *

—¡Bam!

Formó una pistola con ambas manos casi con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo brutalidad, sus dedos temblaban y fingió un disparo en dirección hacia mi cabeza. Ella sonrió de manera inocente, demasiado, siendo el caso de que me estaba matando con un arma falsa pero arma al fin y al cabo, de todas maneras lo que importa como dicen es «la intención de la persona» y claramente quería atravesar mi cerebro con algo. Al final se encogió de hombros y dejó caer las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, casi con serenidad pero esa sonrisa titubeante en sus labios. La bata celeste le quedaba demasiado ancha y grande; Maka era solo huesos y carne. Un hombro quedaba descubierto y dejaba ver el hueso prominente de su clavícula, además de la palidez fantasmal de su piel.

Me estremecí aun teniendo encima mi chaqueta de cuero negra con años de vida. Un trueno resuena con fuerza electrizante fuera del recinto para luego, la habitación ser iluminada levemente, creando sombras tenebrosas por culpa de los pocos objetos que había. Afuera llovía con fiereza y en ese segundo no se me ocurría un peor lugar para estar, me refiero aquí dentro; una y mil veces prefería estar bajo la lluvia. Deseaba estar en la calle con todas mis fuerzas.

Maka tenía las muñecas marcadas eternamente con líneas gruesas más oscuras que su piel, resultados de las correas que normalmente la mantenían sujeta a la cama o con lo que habían llamado «camisa de fuerza», pero eso era más bien en sus brazos. Yo no sabía para qué la había ido a visitar al psiquiátrico, para empezar. Claramente no era para admirar las líneas en su cuerpo y tampoco sus ojos velados por la locura característica de un paciente mental.

Supongo que en parte... porque me sentía culpable.

—¡Pero muere! —chilló ella mientras hacia un puchero. Su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado y no pude evitar preguntarme si los doctores entrarían en caso de que todo empeorara. Alguien debía detenerla y no sería yo—¡Muere! ¡Te he disparado! —aumentó el volumen de los chillidos completamente fuera de sí. Su voz se oía desgastada, seguramente porque siempre gritaba. Maka comenzó a jalar su cabello con desesperación sin dejar de gritar.

Me estremecí por aquello pero luego de observarla durante unos segundos, una extraña calma llenó mi pecho, suplantando de esa manera el miedo y angustia anterior que debería seguir sintiendo al estar viviendo tal situación bizarra. La habitación volvió a iluminarse y parecía que quien estaba frente a mí no era una humana, sino un monstruo extraño sacado de las peores pesadillas de los niños pequeños. Maka seguía jalando su cabello con fiereza hasta arrancarse algunos mechones y diciendo: «¡Te he disparado! ¡Muere!», una y otra vez. Pateó el suelo con fuerza, golpeándose de paso contra la cama y evitando de ese modo caer. Volvió a gritar como un animal, desgarrando su garganta y observándome fuera de sí.

Sin dejar de mirarla me quedé en mi lugar.

Sonreí con sarcasmo, con el frío eterno calando mis huesos y mi alma.

—Yo… estoy muerto.

Y cuando dije eso ella gritó en pánico, regocijo o tal vez temor porque era verdad; yo ya estaba muerto.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Cuarta vela

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo cara de reírme? Pues diré que no, ¿por qué? Porque este es un tema complicado y he de confesar que los personajes de SE no son míos_ —ya quisieras, Nitta—. _Son de Atsushi Okubo, hombre que debió habernos dado un final de mejor calidad. La imagen que he puesto tampoco es mía, derechos a quien la haya hecho.

Buenas, criaturas del señor. Aquí vengo con otra actualización de estas viñetas. Ojala les gusté, digo, ya se dieron la pereza de entrar. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/alertas/favoritos y todas esas cosas. Como antes había dicho realmente no creí que les gustaría y si, estas cosas las actualizó rápido porque las tengo completas. Ojala fuera así con todo.

Advertencia: Seguramente OoC —Out of Character—, AU y... nada de romance.

* * *

**Terroris.**

Cuarta vela: Gato.

_«Con sus maullidos parece que dijera: "Creo que vas a morir"»_

* * *

El gato maúlla.

Me encojó en mi lugar porque sé que viene aquella _criatura _a quitarme parte de mí; sangre. Eso es lo que busca, lo que siempre consigue en las noches cuando nadie está conmigo y en silencio —sin saber qué más hacer— suplico porque alguien venga a mi rescate. He intentado de todo pero nada funciona para que ella no venga. Ni las muchas mantas que pongo encima de mí, me protegen y tampoco cuando tapó la ventana con mis libros —que no son muchos— o los peluches que utilizó como escudo, al igual que las almohadas.

Por la ventana puedo ver la luna llena que brilla pero es tapada por las nubes oscuras, no hay estrellas y además del gato que sigue haciendo un siniestro sonido, todo está en silencio. El reloj de mi velador indica que es casi medianoche y tengo miedo, estoy asustado y solo. Apretó las mantas con más fuerzas mientras un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y pienso en el dolor en el cuello. Deseó gritar por ayuda pero mamá no está y papá tiene el sueño pesado, no despertara. Mi hermano, Wes, tampoco se encuentra porque ha quedado donde un amigo.

Estoy solo y el sabor de aquellas palabras es peor de lo que esperaba. Soy un niño y estoy aterrado.

¿Entrará por la ventana o por la puerta? Me estremezco. Sé que está cerca y viene por mí, con su intimidante fantasmagórica presencia que logra hacer que mis pesadillas sean sobre ella. Me tapó con las sabanas hasta la nariz, recorriendo con nerviosismo mi habitación oscura con varios objetos. Mi propia imaginación me traiciona y me hace pensar en otras criaturas nocturnas, malignas acechándome.

Entonces… el gato calla. La puerta de mi habitación comienza a abrirse con lentitud agónica, causando que la madera cruja bajo el esfuerzo y el peso de quien la sujeta. _Ella _está aquí, me ha visto, sabe que estoy despierto y parece disfrutar la imagen. Yo tengo miedo, mi pulso se acelera y deseo cerrar los ojos e imaginarme que esto es un mal sueño del que me despertaré en cualquier momento, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece y solo puedo seguir observando su figura recortada que luego es revelada por completo cuando abre la puerta. Sus ojos muertos y con un brillo fatídico; verde, su boca roja y no porque sus labios sean de ese color sino por el líquido que gotea por la comisura de sus labios manchando hasta su barbilla y parte de su cuello blanquecino pálido. Sonríe y puedo ver sus colmillos, tenebroso. Pero _ella _es majestuosa y temible, intimidante y hermosa. Su cabello rubio ceniza cae por su espalda mientras se acerca a pasos gráciles del depredador que conoce muy bien a su presa y sabe que no hará nada.

Estoy paralizado y solo puedo seguir observando cómo se acerca a mí con aquella sonrisa cariñosamente sospechosa dibujada en sus labios.

Y aun con eso, con su temible presencia solo puedo pensar en una cosa: el gato está muerto.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Quinta vela

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo cara de reírme? Pues diré que no, ¿por qué? Porque este es un tema complicado y he de confesar que los personajes de SE no son míos_ —ya quisieras, Nitta—. _Son de Atsushi Okubo, hombre que debió habernos dado un final de mejor calidad. La imagen que he puesto tampoco es mía, derechos a quien la haya hecho.

Hey. Soy un _flash _en cuanto a subir esto. Soy una pequeña niña estresada, nah, mentira. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y todo —alias alertas y favoritos—. Bien, esta viñeta es mi favorita por razones que no quiero comentar pero cuando uno la lee, igual que todo lo demás, puede deducir lo retorcida que esta mi mente. Como es mi escrito favorito quiero dedicárselo a la guay de **LuFFy McCormick** porque ha comentado todas las viñetas desde el inicio y sus reviews me enamoran. Mujer, advertencia, si sigues así tendré que ir donde estas y comerte —ñomi—; alias beber sangre. Si, Nitta es una chica muy rara.

Advertencia: Seguramente OoC —Out of Character—, AU y... nada de romance.

* * *

**Terroris.**

Quinta vela: Muñeca.

_«¿Juguemos, hermanito? Tengo muchas cosas divertidas por hacer»_

* * *

Cuando éramos pequeños, mi hermana menor —un año menor, para ser exactos— tenía una muñeca. En mi opinión era la cosa más fea que un infante podía tener; un rostro eternamente marcado por una sonrisa cínica falsa que parecía esconder un gran secreto, unos ojos oscuros de botón que daban la sensación de que te observaban y además los vestidos que tenía eran de unos colores opacos asquerosos. Agregando el autismo que ella tenía no era nada fácil, pero para Chrona esa muñeca era su devoción, su mejor amiga.

La muñeca era la única que la «escuchaba», quien la comprendía, alguien que no era idiota como todas las demás personas, la «seguía» a todas partes incondicionalmente para jamás dejarla sola, hablaba con ella y no la apuntaba con el temido dedo acusador por ser diferente. Era perfecta, como su alma gemela.

Pero los juguetes no son para siempre, ¿cierto, hermanita?

La muñeca se gastó. Nueva era horrible y luego con el uso de los años se volvió un monstruo espantoso, pero todavía con su raído vestido, su sucio rostro y sus ojos de botón desgastados que estaban a punto de descocerse parecía decir: «Úsame, maldición. ¿Juguemos? Ven, juguemos un poco más. ¡Úsame!».

Chrona siempre decía eso: «¿Juguemos?»

La muñeca se rompió por completo y un día «desapareció» —mamá la botó a la basura porque decía que ya no tenía uso. Le comprarían una nueva a la pobre—, pero mi hermana cayó nuevamente en su autismo, y mucho pero. Ni los intentos de mis padres, ni sus tutores, ni nuestro hermano mayor y tampoco los míos —que se supone era el «preferido»— pudieron lograr alguna mejoría.

Pobre criatura solitaria, perdida en la oscuridad de su propia mente.

Hasta que _ella _llegó. Maka Albarn había llegado a apaciguar aquella soledad de mi hermanita. Era hermosa más que una muñeca; sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros sino brillantes color jade, su piel no era cenicienta llena de polvo sino más bien leche y no tenía una sonrisa retorcida, más bien dicho una… atormentada.

Era una muñeca atormentada.

Pero las muñecas se gastan, tonta hermana menor. Se rompen y destruyen con los muchos usos que les puedes dar.

Se mutilan y pierden su encanto…

Y eso pienso de nuevo al ver a Chrona con muñeca nueva. Mi niña sonríe con felicidad, efusivamente contenta por su nueva mejor amiga, su nueva hermana que la comprendería y ayudaría para nunca dejarla sola. Maka grita en silencio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mitad pavor y mitad dolor. Su boca esta cocida con hilo negro —el de nuestro padre cirujano— con los labios ensangrentados y algunos hilillos de sangre corren libres por su barbilla, vestida elegante con colores opacos y feos, y de retoque con un peinado perfecto como una muñeca.

Una muñeca tamaño real que teme.

Las manos de Maka están atadas, pero sus piernas no porque después de todo están rotas. Chrona lo ha hecho todo ella sola. Mi hermana pequeña es muy lista aunque todos digan lo contrario, aunque le teman. Es jodidamente lista y ahí reside el mayor problema.

Mi hermana sonríe encantada con su amiga casi lista para ser usada. Ella, lo veo, comienza a estar más aterrada aun y cuando miró con atención su rostro me doy cuenta que el brillo característico suyo desaparece de sus ojos, lo sé…

La muñeca ya está rota.

Finalmente cuando mi hermana acerca la aguja enhebrada, con una sonrisa de felicidad retorcida en su rostro, a su rostro para cocerle los ojos de botón que tanto le gustan, para que sea la muñeca perfecta, canturrea:

—¿Juguemos?

Maka gime de dolor en silencio, grita en silencio y se retuerce como puede a pesar de las ataduras y los contratiempos. Como un gusano. Su rostro sangra.

Y yo no hago nada porque también soy un muñeco. _Su _muñeco.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Sexta vela

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo cara de reírme? Pues diré que no, ¿por qué? Porque este es un tema complicado y he de confesar que los personajes de SE no son míos_ —ya quisieras, Nitta—. _Son de Atsushi Okubo, hombre que debió habernos dado un final de mejor calidad. La imagen que he puesto tampoco es mía, derechos a quien la haya hecho.

Buenas. Por fin puedo subir algo aquí, estoy feliz porque este es el penúltimo y habremos terminado —veinte puntos para Nitta—. Fue una semana difícil en la cual recién pude tocar el computador; muchas, muchas, muchas pruebas y trabajos. Terrible. Bien, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pequeñas criaturas, además de los favoritos y alertas. Veamos qué tal llevo este con ustedes, ah.

Advertencia: Seguramente OoC —Out of Character—, AU y... nada de romance.

* * *

**Terroris.**

Sexta vela: Ruleta.

_«Ven vamos a jugar un juego en el que nuestra apuesta será la vida»_

* * *

El arma cae al suelo sobre el charco de sangre. Tú sangre. ¿Qué se sentirá? ¿Te invade el frío de pronto o simplemente la nada misma del segundo terminado? ¿El miedo o algo más? ¿La soledad?

Recuerdo que siempre estabas hablando con gran emoción de lo que harías cuando crecieras; lo que querías estudiar, el lugar donde te gustaría vivir, cómo decorarías tu casa y también la forma en que perderías el tiempo. Aunque ahora no lo harás porque te has congelado en tu cuerpo de una niña de catorce años.

Una ingenua y torpe niña, más lo segundo que lo primero pero incluso si uno lo piensa ahora ambos términos están ligados.

Tu primer error, Maka, fue robarle el arma a tu padre de su cinta de policía —¿realmente piensas que no la extrañaría? Torpe—. El segundo error que cometiste desde un principio, aunque todos te decían e incluso cuando yo te daba señales, fue juntarte conmigo o mejor dicho simplemente acercarte a mí. Luego frecuentarme e intentar algo parecido a una amistad. Tal vez tú creías que sí, Maka, _fuimos amigos_…

Pero olvidaste que yo no tengo esa capacidad.

Eras ingenua. Eras una niña.

Yo soy igual que tú; un niño, un ingenuo, un torpe, un fantasioso de lo imposible pero yo estoy vivo, tonta, yo estoy vivo y tú estás muerte en el suelo con la cabeza perforada por la bala que te ha robado la vida. Estoy vivo y he ganado la ruleta rusa. Papá seguramente te decía: «No juegues con armas, Makita. Nunca tomes el arma de papá» pero los niños somos curiosos y divertidos, muy divertidos.

Aunque no quiero, sonrió.

Sonrió porque estoy vivo.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Séptima vela

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo cara de reírme? Pues diré que no, ¿por qué? Porque este es un tema complicado y he de confesar que los personajes de SE no son míos_ —ya quisieras, Nitta—. _Son de Atsushi Okubo, hombre que debió habernos dado un final de mejor calidad. La imagen que he puesto tampoco es mía, derechos a quien la haya hecho. La canción de esta viñeta es de Silvio Rodríguez.

Hey. Aquí vengo yo con la última viñeta de esta colección, que emoción, es la primera vez... bueno no, pero hace mucho tiempo no termino algo. Que guay. Ojala fuera así con todo. Bien, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esto y comentado. Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi ser interior; con estomago y todo.

Fue divertido escribir esto.

Respondiendo a: **Amy **(no te puedo contestar en privado, darling). Este es un conjunto de viñetas sin relación para nada entre si, en otras palabras un conjunto de historias cortas de «terror» eso y nada más. Cada historia es diferente entre sí, por lo cual para leer una tienes que olvidar por completo lo que salía en la anterior porque no están conectadas. Espero haberte ayudado. 

Advertencia: Seguramente OoC —Out of Character—, AU y... nada de romance.

* * *

**Terroris.**

Séptima vela: Insectos.

_«Al final, todos sois solo criaturas repugnantes__»_

* * *

Maka sonrió y comienza a tararear alguna melodía extraña, macabra en cierto sentido, logra que mi cuerpo sea corrompido por un escalofrío. La noche no ayuda en lo absoluto; apenas se puede ver algún brillo de las estrellas, las nubes en el cielo son oscuras y densas como líquido de petróleo, un asqueroso cielo de petróleo. El bosque es siniestro y proyecta sombras que engañan tanto mi mente como a mis ojos, los animales están silenciosos pero hay momentos en que puedo escuchar el ulular de un búho. Incluso estoy seguro de sentir sus ojos amarillos fijos en mí atravesando las ventanas y paredes. La cabaña es todavía más escalofriante que lo de afuera, doble de siniestro y aterrador. Adentro está iluminado por las velas ya que no hay electricidad, es un lugar abandonado.

La mezcla de aromas entre lo viejo del lugar, lo nauseabundo del cadáver y el de la cera caliente, logra revolver mi estómago.

—_Palas, palas y tumbas. Venid, pequeña alma desamparada _—canturrea mientras juega con las cosas que hay sobre la mesa de madera añosa, sus _juguetes. _Entre ellas se encuentra un frasco alto y ancho, a rebosar de hermosas mariposas de múltiples colores que revolotean asustadas. Maka ajena a ello; a la atmósfera a su alrededor, el cadáver, la oscuridad y el frío, toma entre sus sucias manos una tabla de madera clara, como la que se usaría para picar carne, y comienza a cantar otra cosa—: _Ahora comprendo, cuál era el ángel que entre nosotros pasó… _

El búho vuelve a ulular.

—_Ángel que pasa, besa y te abraza. Ángel para un… final _—su voz, en cierto modo, es preciosa; fina y en el tono perfecto.

Muevo meticulosamente el cadáver con la punta de mis vans oscuras, llenas de lodo. Apretó las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y alcanzó a tantear el mango del cuchillo que Maka había robado de la cocina de su casa. Ahora también es una prueba del crimen porque está manchado de sangre y no de vacuno, un poco es mía.

¿Por qué estoy acá?

—_Era el más terrible, el implacable, el más feroz. _

Maka sigue cantando pero no sigue el orden exacto de la letra de la canción, es como si ella quisiera ordenarlo y ya.

Huele a muerte y soledad, ¿qué hago aquí? Un vistazo rápido gracias a la luz de la vela me permite darme cuenta que ella todavía tiene el rostro manchado por la sangre del muerto —Después de todo; «él ya no la va a necesitar porque no le sirve y nosotros estamos vivos». Eso es lo que Maka me había dicho en el momento en que Stein, su tío, cayó al suelo—. Me sonríe, no ella, sino el cadáver. Joder, estoy seguro que me está sonriendo y sus ojos siguen abiertos, vacíos y cristalizados. El hombre nunca me había caído del todo bien pero tampoco lo odiaba como para asesinarlo, pero ahora así estaba: muerto.

Me dan escalofríos y arcadas. Siento que vomitare de nuevo.

Hay que enterrar, ocultar, incinerar, hacer desaparecer al muerto. Ahora.

—Todos son insectos; asquerosos e insignificantes, solo comida de la cadena alimenticia pero inútiles —Maka musita entre dientes, sus mejillas pálidas llegan a tener color por el carmín. Sujeta el frasco entre sus manos sucias, sus huellas digitales rojas se marcan en el vidrio y las mariposas siguen revoloteando furiosas. Desean escapar, igual que yo—. Plagas y pestes, solo eso son —dice con odio y con los ojos fijos en el frasco. Su boca es una línea de repugnancia—. Merecen morir.

Quedó en silencio porque realmente no deseo decir nada. No tengo nada que decir. Maka a veces olvida quién está junto a ella pero, aunque tenga escalofríos y haya cometido el mayor de los pecados siendo su cómplice, nunca podría dejarla sola. Se puede llamar cariño o idiotez, pero aquel sentimiento primerizo te transforma en esto: un tonto.

Ella abre el frasco y dos mariposas logran escapar pero simplemente se pegan al techo. Maka no le presta importancia, tiene muchas, mete la mano y con agilidad saca una mariposa, cogiéndola del ala. Es de color azul oscuro, con un bordeado negro. Es hermosa pero es una prisionera.

Sé lo que Maka va a hacer, y podría ser normal, muchos lo hacen pero no _así_. No de la forma en que a ella le gusta practicar aquel «arte». Sigue sujetando al pobre bicho y poniéndolo contra la tabla de madera con una mano y de pronto, veo un brillo plateado en la otra, entonces le clava un alfiler en el centro a la mariposa… todavía viva, agoniza.

La mariposa se remueve, seguramente muy adolorida, Maka la suelta pero sigue clavando el alfiler con fuerza y lo entierra un poco más, dentro de la madera y a través de aquella criatura moribunda. Sigue viva, todavía intenta luchar pero le duele.

Soy incapaz de apartar los ojos pero me da asco, lo odio, me da miedo, me da pena. Quiero decirle que deje ir a la mariposa pero cuando abro los labios, deja de moverse. Está muerta.

—Insectos que merecen morir —su sonrisa se ilumina por la vela, tierna y amorosa. Desequilibrada.

¿Por qué me quedo?

Porque la quiero.

* * *

Agradecimientos: 

LuFFy McCormick **/** Bell Star **/** Roberta-Marizza2802 **/** Love Anna **/** Guest **/** Misaki Madness.

-Muchas gracias por comentar esta historia. Por eso se han ganado un... frisbee-

Bueno, nos vemos. Agradezco que hayan entrado a leer. See you.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
